1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof switch, and more particularly to a single button six-way sunroof switch that can open and close a sunroof in six ways (full-open, full-close, tilt-up, tilt-down, partial-open and partial-close) with one-touch operation using a single button, thereby permitting a driver to freely control degree of opening of a sunroof as he/she desires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional sunroof switch for opening and closing a sunroof is installed near the sunroof on the ceiling of the passenger compartment of a vehicle and an operation element is provided to the sunroof switch to allow a driver to control degree of opening of a sunroof in four ways (open, close, tilt-up and tilt-down) or six ways (full-open, full-close, tilt-up, tilt-down, partial-open and partial-close).